narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamiashi Haranomaru
(CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!) Appearance Childhood Arc: The way Yamiashi remembers her childhood is described as vague. It’s true that in some aspects of it, her childhood was rather traumatic; however many think that is why she can hardly remember it in the first place. She forgets most of it until the ‘feeling’ kicks in. The ‘feeling is one of the stages that a Kadochi will go through in their lives and cannot avoid it no matter what. This stage lasts their whole life, but is very strong when they are young. As a child, Yamiashi suffered from years of assumption from the village. The people of Konoha would assume that since she was a Kadochi(See species section) she was considered ‘dangerous’. People feared her so much that they didn’t want to be around her. She felt alone and isolated, which crafted her hate for humans. Yamiashi began to act strange, and as time progressed, people around her started to notice. She grew cold to her classmates and to her brother. Thoughts ran through her mind, and as the years went on, those thoughts became a reality. She began to hurt humans, particularly other children, and she had no pity or remorse for them. She never killed anyone, just tortured them until they rendered defeated. As she grew up, her relationship changed between humans. It grew less tense as time went on, all because of her best friend Haru… Part I(Pre-Shippuden Arc) Part II(Shippuden Arc) Filler Arc(Break) Empty Promises Part I “I had found myself on the ledge of the steep rocky mountain, my head heavy and my body numb. I didn’t have any recollection of what had happened to me, and I felt as if nothing had. I slowly arose to find myself covered in dark red blood, and in tattered worn-out clothes. I was confused and scared, not because I thought I could die any second, but because I had no idea where I was or where everyone had vanished to. I tried to stand up, but ended up falling right back down. When I managed to stand up, my head throbbed with pain. I made my way down the dirt path and reached what seemed to be the remains of a fierce battle between opposing villages. The trees were damaged and the ground was charred from what appeared to be fire elemental jutsu’s clashing with each other. I was shocked and afraid at the same time, but I couldn’t help but feel safe and happy. I was glad I was alive, but something told me the others weren’t. Suddenly my mind cleared up, and I remembered everything. I remembered the fight between us and some Otogakure shinobi, and I unwillingly remembered the last glimpse of my dying soul mate’s face. Tears formed in my eyes and I began to sob. I didn’t fully understand what happened to Haru, but I wanted answers. I scoped the area for any signs of Haru, but I couldn’t find him. I did find my best friend Mikaku, and I ran quickly to greet him. He too was injured just as I was, and I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my chest. I breathed heavily, and my skin turned whiter than usual. I asked him, ‘What happened to Haru?’, and when I saw his face, I knew it would haunt me forever.”… 'Wake up Yamiashi! You fell asleep again!' yelled one of my friends. I had been falling asleep in class regularly and I hardly got any sleep. I rubbed my eyes, apologized to my teacher, and continued to pay attention and manage the remainder of the notes. After class, as I was stumbling out of the room, the teacher wanted to speak with me. He asked me about my lack of sleep. I told him that I was having a hard time sleeping and he requested I stay out of class for a while. I walked home and fell into bed. I pulled the snow white covers over my cold body and turned my face into the pillow. All I could do is sob. I sobbed for a long time, and I thought about everything. The last words of my big brother echoed in my head. I couldn’t get them out, and strangely enough, I didn’t want to. I missed him so much, and I just wanted his voice to play over and over in my head. Life was nothing without him, and it never would be, ever... I had to shift away from the thoughts, clear my head of all the madness. I got up one morning, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and threw on my normal shinobi attire and headed out my front door. I walked slowly past the crowd of people, their piercing eyes laying coldly on mine. I tried to ignore them, but it rendered useless. I was already afraid, and I ran faster, my speed increasing with each heavy step I took, all the way to the academy. I didn’t know why it had bothered me so much today, but for some odd reason, it did... My head was turned towards Haru. As always, he was smiling, so proud and humble. I laughed at his silly attempt to impress me, and my face turned cherry red. He noticed it and laughed at me, rendering me to look down. I jolted my head up at Mikaku, his short brown hair covering his eyes and his clothing always seeming a tad longer than needed be. I chuckled softly to myself and turned my back towards them. The light hit my pale face and my purple eyes sparkled in the sun. I felt confident at today’s mission, and I didn’t know why but, for some odd eerie reason, I felt as if it would be my last. Chills shot down my spine, I struggled to keep them away. Today was my day to impress Haru with any new skills I managed to muster up in the past week. I wouldn’t let these dumb vibes get in the way of that... All I heard was a scream. I didn’t know what it was and I didn’t want to find out. My vision was hazy, and my head felt heavy. All I remember is blood red snow and scattered fabric. I reached out my hand and picked up a piece of blood soaked cloth, my eyes growing wider and wider in a matter of seconds. It was Mikaku’s shinobi attire. With that, I began to cry. My tears landed on the frozen ground, memories flashed through my mind. I wanted to give up; to throw away everything and lay there in the snow. I feared the worst…and I slowly started to realize that sooner or later, right there in that very forest, those fears would come to life.”… Empty Promises Part II Empty Promises Filler Arc I Give My Heart to You Part I I Give My Heart to You Part II I Give My Heart to You Filler Arc Species A Kadochi is a breed of black haired, purple eyed children in the fictional story I Give My Heart to You. This species is also featured in the Naruto fanfiction Empty Promises and in the story that follows the Naruto series. Kadochi’s were looked down upon in the earlier days because they were viewed as ‘dangerous’ and a menace to society. Their special ability allows them to use their eyes to control the chakra in a person’s body, which is what made people fear them. How this ability works is that when he or she activated this power, their eyes will turn a darker shade of purple and two black symbols with appear in the place of their pupils. Each Kadochi is born with a circular mark on their neck which allows their eyes to activate. This sends a line of stitching from their mark to their eye, causing total behavioral change for the user. The user will build a second personality and abandon all consideration for their victim’s life. They will literally kill them if they can. This can be a danger to both the victim and the user due to high risks put on the ability. The down side is that if the user activates the mark for a long period of time, he or she will lose a substantial amount of energy. Kadochi © XXYamiashiChanXX Trivia Category:DRAFT